1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure concerns an apparatus for handling rotor blades of wind power installations.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the assembly of wind power installations inter alia the rotor hub and the rotor blades are generally transported to the building site individually, because of their considerable dimensions. At the site they are then assembled to form a rotor unit.
Various assembly procedures are considered for that purpose. In one procedure the rotor blades are mounted to the rotor hub on the ground and the entire rotor unit is then conveyed into the assembly position and fitted there, by a crane.
In another procedure the rotor hub is firstly mounted to the head of the wind power installation. Thereafter the rotor blades are lifted individually to the rotor hub and there assembled in situ.
In both cases however it is necessary to handle the large rotor blades weighing several tons, move them precisely into the respective installation situation and hold them there.
That is implemented by a crane which lifts the rotor blade with straps (or chains), moves it into its installation situation and holds it there. For that purpose the straps are laid around the rotor blade at predetermined positions. The rotor blade is then lifted and transported.